Bakura's first sleepover!
by Psycho BakuRyou
Summary: It's Bakura's first sleepover...at Marik's house! Only he doesn't know it. When Bakura finds out...will he be forced to be come friends with the germ infested person...or be in that bubble till Ryou comes?


upBakura's first sleepover!

Bakura had packed his clothes for his weekend at (he didn't know it was Marik's house) someone's house.

"I want you home before 9. I'll call you every 10 minutes to check up on you. Don't eat any hard chock-able foods. I want you to come and visit me at least every hour. I want you to call me if I fail to call you every 5 minutes. You must come to the sleepover place thingy and tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story and kiss my forehead. You got all that?" Bakura asked tucking in Ryou's shirt.

"Yes Bakura and I'm not doing any of it. This sleepover was to get you our of my hair." Ryou said.

"Shut up I've never been in your hair." Bakura said.

"Literal I'm telling you. You're too literal." Ryou said.

"Ok Ryou. Whose house I'm I sleeping over?" Bakura asked excitedly.

"Oh you'll see and you may be excited now…but when you get there…oh I can imagine thousands of things." Ryou said. He imagined Bakura throwing a tantrum holding his breathe and spraying Anti-Sep Lysol water all over Marik's house and fighting the Marik germs.

"Alright then let's go." Bakura said grabbing Ryou's hand and skipping off with him. "We-e-e-e-e're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ…lalalalalalalalaaaalalalaaa." He sang.

_You can do it Ryou. Just put up with the 20 minutes of walking to Marik's house and listening to the wizard of OZ. It will all pay off in the end. It always does. Then you can have time for yourself and relax._ Ryou sighed at the thought.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? God damn are we there yet? Fucking A' are we there yet? Dude it's been forever are we there yet?" Bakura asked Ryou annoyingly.

Ryou twitched madly. "No! We're not almost there it hasn't even been a fucking minute! My god don't you ever shut up!" He screamed.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I…no I never shut up." Bakura said kicking a rock.

"I know! There should be a school that teaches you how to shut up!" Ryou screamed.

"I wouldn't wanna go there then I'd get a Q." Bakura said.

"It's an F Bakura. An f. I have a feeling kindergarten didn't do anything to you except make me spend money on a dumb psychologist that you ended up killing." Ryou said.

"Dude she kept checking me out what the fuck did you want me to do let her molest and seduce me my big fucking ass bitch." Bakura said.

Ryou saw Marik's house and prayed to god. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He said almost crying.

"Ryou why are you crying? You're going to miss me aren't you? I'll miss you too Ryou. If you don't want me to leave I won't." Bakura said.

"No! I mean…no. That's ok you can have fun I'll just be bored at the house…relaxing, soaking in my bath having the time of my life without you. Oh…it'll be like heaven to finally be rid of you." Ryou said.

"What are you rambling about?" Bakura asked ignoring everything Ryou was saying.

Ryou grumbled. "We're here! Ok close your eyes I'm going to drop you off inside and um…the person you're sleeping over will escort you to the room." Ryou said covering Bakura's eyes.

"This is just like my last birthday when I got a surprise and Marik jumped out of my piñata and scared the shit out of me making my piss my pants." Bakura said opening the door.

"Ba-

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ryou shushed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Marik screamed loudly.

Ryou slapped his forehead.

"Who was that Ryou? I swear it sounded like Marik! Perhaps it's all in my head. After all dodging Marik germs and spraying all the time has been getting to my head." Bakura said.

"Yea being a "Marik germ" exterminator is hard work Bakura. This is your time to relax…and time for me to get rid of you." Ryou said mumbling the last part.

"It is. The little germs…damn they're sneaky…I think they're German. I think all germs are German. My cavities were German too. What's a German? And who's Adolph Hitler?" Bakura asked.

"You can ask Mar—your sleeping buddy that. I'm going to go now. Have fun. I know I will." Ryou said skipping happily and squealing with excitement.

"Wait!" Bakura screamed.

A glass broke breaking Ryou's thoughts of relaxation. "Sorry…again." Yami Marik said.

"Yami you're going to break all the cups! That's the 50th cup you've broke today!" Marik screamed.

"Now for sure I heard Marik!" Bakura screamed scrambling through his pockets for his Anti-Sep Lysol water.

"No! Bakura it wasn't Marik. I…um I'm catching…a cold." Ryou said. He coughed hysterically and gagged.

"I should stay home then and take care of you." Bakura said.

"No!" Ryou screamed.

"Don't worry Bakura Ryou der can take care of himself. He can…er…see da doctor." Marik said imitating Joey.

"You took me to the retards house? God I can't stand him. He's a dumb blond with a cheesy New Yorker accent." Bakura said.

"Dat's not funny bro." Marik said still imitating Joey.

Ryou gave him a thumbs up. "Bye Bakura." Ryou said.

Bakura stuck his bottom lip out and pointed to his cheek.

"He wants a kissy poo poo Ryou." Marik said smacking his lips and drooling. "I said poo poo!" He said excitedly.

Ryou kissed Bakura's cheek and wiped his lips.

Bakura clapped his hands and hugged Ryou. "Remember I'm calling you every 5 minutes. Pick up the phone or I'm running home." Bakura said.

"Yea whatever bye." Ryou said quickly running out.

"Let's have some fun Bakura." Marik said dragging him to his room.

"What shall we do first Joey?" Bakura asked finally opening his eyes. "Oh my god! Marik killed Joey! You fucking bastard!" He screamed.

He looked at his body and sawn the little Marik germs making their home on his arms and nose. "Ahhhhhhhh! Save me! My spray! I left…my spray!" Bakura screamed crying.

He looked around and saw little Marik germs…everywhere. "I'm…I'm surrounded! How can Ryou do this to me!" Bakura screamed.

"Because…I dunno." Marik said smiling hooking up his games.

"Ooh what's that?" Bakura asked staring at it.

"It's a Nintendo." Marik said turning it on.

Bakura's eyes got big and glittery. "It's…so pwetty! Look at all the pwetty colors and…graphics." He said drooling on the TV.

"Dude you're drooling on the metal box." Marik said.

Bakura slurped his drool. "Sorry." He sat far away from Marik and squinted at the TV.

"I don't bite. Neither do my germs…unless I tell them too." Marik said.

Bakura slipped into his bubble and sat next to Marik.

Marik grunted and pressed the control buttons really fast. "Hahahahaha! Who's your daddy now! I beat your ass bitch." He said laughing. "I'm gonna get something to eat." He left Bakura by himself to get something to eat.

Bakura looked at the control and saw the Marik germs crawling on it. _Don't be tempted. Ooh it looks like fun! No! I can't! Look at all the creepy crawlies! I have to! I want to! I need too!_ He picked up the control stretching his bubble and started playing. "Oooh! I feel the burn! I feel so ALIVE!" Bakura screamed.

"Hey I got you some—he looked at Bakura's psychotic face playing video games.

He grabbed the controller from him and rolled him out of the room.

"No! I was feeling alive! I was feeling the burn baby! I was on a roll!" Bakura screamed.

"No. Stop. We get hyper at 12:00 it says so on the schedule. Now we…watch movies!" Marik screamed.

"A schedule! Who the fuck makes a schedule for a sleepover! I've never been to one, but I saw one on Gilmore girls and it's supposed to be like dramatic and then you call boys and this and that." Bakura said.

"Well, that's Gilmore girls this Marik's sleepover and it has a schedule. It wasn't my idea it was Ishizu's and now it's scary movie time!" Marik said inserting the tape.

They started giving previews for the movie and Marik began to get scared of them. He hugged Bakura's bubble letting loose thousands of germies.

"Ha! Can't get me from in here can you? Losers." Bakura said.

They sat through an hour of previews and the movie hadn't even started.

"I think this _is_ the movie! Marik you got ripped." Bakura said.

The movie finally started making Marik clap his hands like an idiot and Bakura scream in fear.

"Oh my god! What the fuck is this doing on! Take them off! Take them off!" Bakura screamed closing his eyes.

"No! You'll never see anything like this ever again." Marik said.

"But they're too colorful and they have TV's in there stomach and they named a vacuum cleaner! What! There's care bears in this shit too! Marik you're possessed! I'm rolling out of here." Bakura said.

"You leave and the bubble gets it." Marik said holding out a really sharp pencil.

Bakura gasped. "Ok. You win." Bakura said quickly.

"Well ok care bears let's go build a fort and in the fort we'll make another fort and we can have all the care bear and tellytubby pals live with us and live happily and we can eat ice cream and—

4 hours later…

eat gummy worms, and have a pillow fight…

"This is the part where the purple bear says KABOOM!" Marik said eating popcorn and nudging Bakura.

"KABOOM!" The purple care bear said.

"Yay! See I told you." Marik said with his mouth full.

Bakura was lying in his bubble with his eyes round rocking in fetal position (ah that famous position)

The movie was finally over. Marik stretched and shook Bakura's bubble.

"Did you like the movie?" Marik asked.

Bakura said nothing and kept his eyes really wide.

"I'll take that as a yes we'll watch it later." Marik said rolling Bakura to the kitchen.

"Help me!" Bakura screamed.

"Let's see. It says on the schedule to……………hmmm. Bakura what does that say?" Marik asked.

"We." Bakura said.

"No that one." Marik said.

"I." Bakura said.

"No no no. This one." Marik said.

"Bitch." Bakura said.

"No this—she put bitch?" Marik asked looking at the paper. "Marik…I-I-I-I-

"Is." Bakura said rolling his eyes at how stupid Marik was.

"Is ummm….

"A!" Bakura screamed.

"Marik is a bitch." Marik read.

"Right you are." Bakura said.

"I…can read!" Marik said happily.

"No you can't." Bakura Said.

"I can read anything better than you!" Marik said.

"No you can't." Bakura said.

"Yes I can." Marik said.

"No you can't." Bakura said.

"Yes I can." Marik said.

"Yes you can." Bakura said.

"No I can't don't you fucking understand I can't read!" Marik screamed.

"Thank you for proving me right." Bakura said folding his arms.

"What the fuck just happened?" Marik asked himself.

He looked blankly into space drooling.

"He's thinking." Bakura said.

"No I can't!" Marik screamed loudly.

"Dude that's in the past I won that fight." Bakura said.

"You did when? I don't remember." Marik said.

"Oh my ra." Bakura said.

"Who are you again?" Marik asked Bakura.

"Marik time for school." Ishizu called out.

"School? Now!" Bakura asked.

"Yea. I go to night school. I'm allergic to the sun. So I go to school at night time…whatever your name is." Marik said.

"I wanna see this…night school." Bakura said.

"Then come with me stranger." Marik said rolling Bakura.

"Marik wait for me!" Yami Marik said running up to him.

"It's the not scary guy." Bakura said.

Yami Marik popped Bakura's bubble.

Bakura coughed and gagged and held his throat. "I…can't…breathe!" He choked.

"He is naked of the bubble attack at your own risk…he may be armed." The Marik germs said.

They played the little "Charge!" music and flew quickly towards Bakura.

Bakura ran around in circles screaming his head off.

"Hurry he is vulnerable!" The germs screamed.

Bakura ran into a sort and robbed it of its Lysol and antiseptic.

"I swore I'd never go in there…but it looks like I have too." He said opening the doors to the church and stealing the pope's holy water.

"Hey! Thief! You're in gods house he says all! We needed that for the exorcist!" The pope yelled.

"The exorcist movie was a piece of shit you don't need it as much as I do my life is at stake!" Bakura screamed mixing them all up.

A little fanfare played stopping the germs in their tracks.

"Run away like little sissy Yugi's!" The germs screamed.

Bakura laughed evilly and ran behind them. "You'll never escape me!" Bakura screamed.

He slowed down and realized…he was chasing after his enemies. "I need this when it's actually important." He said blowing the cap to the Anti-Sep Lysol water and tucked it in his pocket.

"Sleepy school. Sleepy school.. Going to school school school." Marik sang.

Bakura kept his distance from Marik and Yami Marik even though he knew he was protected.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie. No other brother can deny so when Bakura walks in with an itty bitty waist and he sticks it in your face you get sprung and take some pictures and…something something something." Marik sang.

Bakura rubbed his ass. "Don't worry I would never put you through so much torture." He whispered to his butt.

Marik opened the door to his school and slammed it in his Yami's face.

"Thank you!" Yami Marik screamed angrily.

"Who are you? And who are you?" Marik asked Bakura and Yami Marik.

"Stop being a fuck head Marik." Yami Marik said.

"You stop being a fuck head!" Marik screamed.

"No you!" Yami Marik screamed.

"No you!" Marik screamed.

"No you!" Yami Marik screamed.

"No you!" Marik screamed louder.

"Ok." Yami Marik sad.

"No! I'll stop being a fuck head…before me!" Marik screamed.

"I'm lost." Bakura said.

"Me too!" Marik said happily walking into his class.

"Hi whore of a teacher." Marik said,

"It's my star pupil. I kept the corner warm for you." She said angrily. "And who's this?" She asked Bakura when he came in.

Everything became quiet.

"It's Bakura. Oh my god it's Bakura. He's the scariest guy I've ever seen. Oh my. Bakura…gasp." They all mumbled and quieted down.

Yami Marik walked in and expected the same thing. He walked in with a scowl on his face and his eyes…evil looking.

Everyone started talking again and laughing and not finding Yami Marik the least bit scary.

Yami Marik sighed and let his shoulders drop. "Why aren't I scary! I'm scary!" He screamed.

"Alright class…

"24!" Marik screamed.

"We haven't started yet Marik." The teacher said.

"Oh…it's 12 then." Marik said.

"Dumbass." Bakyra said

"To-day…we are go-ing to…learn…geo-gra-phy." The teacher said slowly so Marik can comprehend.

"Geo what's who da mommy?" Marik asked.

"Ugh! I hate Thursdays!" She scramed.

"Me too. Oh my god you don't know why. It's awful. I have to clean the gutters, bathe myself, clean the house, and come to school. I have time for myself on Thursdays." Marik said.

"No one asked." The teacher saud.

"Ok. Let's do something different today. Since I see you guys brought stuff today…except Marik…which does not surprise me…

Marik smiled.

"Lets do show and tell." The teacher said.

They started with the projects.

"I brought my dead fishes body. I sleep with it." A girl said.

"I do that with my bunny, my horse, my iguana, my rattle snake…well half of it and……………………………………..hmmm oh my uncle." Marik said.

"They're all dead?" Bakura asked.

"Yea." Marik said smiling innocently.

Everyone clapped slowly for the girl and her dead fish she slept with.

"I brought my….

"Well that's nice. Let's see what I brought." Marik said looking around. He grabbed Bakura triggering his Anti- Sep Lysol spray.

"I brought Bakura. Bakura something you guys don't have and I will take a minute to laugh. Ha. Ha. Hahahahahaha. Ok. He has a butt. A big butt and hair." Marik said.

"That's…nice Marik." The teacher said bored.

_This is sure to scare everyone._ "I brought…my millennium rod which will take us to the shadow realm which is my show and tell project." Yami Marik said.

"Not scary." Bakura yawned.

"What! This is totally scary! Look at Marik he's scared!" Yami Marik screamed.

Marik was sitting on his chair rocking back and forth smiling happily.

"He's totally freaked." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Oooga booga!" Yami Marik screamed wriggling his fingers away.

"Cricket. Cricket." Marik said in the quiet imitating crickets.

Yami Marik put his show and tell project away, grabbed his books and left school.

"Your homework's due tomorrow." The teacher called.

"Fuck you bitch." Yami Marik said.

"Detention." She said.

"Sorry and yes Mrs." Yami Marik said ashamed.

"Pussy." Bakura chuckled.

The class went on for about two hours and then…it was over.

"But I don't wanna leave." Marik said.

"Yes! Get out!" The teacher screamed.

Marik skipped away and pulled put the schedule.

"Alright after school is—he gasped. "The best thing in the world! Hurry hurry!" Marik said running.

"Marik you run like you have something up your ass." Bakura said when they got to his house.

"Well…I do have something shoved up my ass. It's called a suppository. I was sick like 3 years ago and I finally remembered and I stuck a suppository up my ass for the hell of it." Marik said.

"You're so weird." Bakura said.

Marik grabbed Bakura's hand. "Are you ready for the best thing in the world?" He asked.

"Whatever." Bakura shrugged not noticing Marik had grabbed his hand.

Marik opened a closet and they went down an elevator.

Dramatic music was faintly heard. It grew louder…and louder AND LOUDER! AND LOUDER AND—

"Marik shut the fuck up." Bakura said slapping him.

"And louder." Marik whispered.

The elevator door opened and Marik clapped his hands to turn on the lights.

Bakura clapped his hands and turned them off.

Marik clapped his hands to turn them on.

Bakura clapped his hands four times to turn them off and then on.

Marik clapped his hands and turned them off.

"Dick head." Bakura said.

He turned on the light for Marik. "Follow me." Marik said walking like a monkey.

"Here we are!" Marik screamed.

Bakura stared pathetically at everything.

"My collection…of tube socks!" Marik screamed.

"Hello tubbie. Haley how are you? And bob…I trust you're all right." Marik said petting his tube socks.

Bakura slapped his head. "What is wrong with you!" He screamed.

"Shh! Shh! You're scaring Erika." Marik said rocking a blue tube sock

Bakura turned around to leave when he saw a green tube sock. His eyes got watery and big.

"You want him. I've been trying to sell him." Marik asked.

Bakura shed some tears and accepted the sock. He snuggled his head against the socks and kissed them. "Oh socky…where have you been all my life?" He asked.

Marik dragged Bakura upstairs and to his room. "It's video game time!" Marik screamed happily.

"Marik shut the fuck up! Everyone is sleeping!" Ishizu screamed.

"Fuck me bitch!" Marik screamed.

"It's fuck "you" Marik." Bakura corrected him.

"Oh you want too? Oh…well…I should ask first." Marik said.

"No! Oh my Ra! What is wrong serious!" Bakura asked.

"Nothing." Marik said innocently.

They sat on the floor ready to playing video games. "Alright. Get ready to lose! It's time to pp-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-lay v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-video g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-games!" Marik said imitating Yugi.

Bakura slapped his head and picked up his controller.

5 hours later.

Bakura's eyes were glued on the TV passing all the levels in 5 minutes while Marik chewed on his controller hoping to win.

"First level beat!" Marik said happily.

He looked at the number Bakura had. "Whoa that's a lot of zeros...I think." He said.

"10,000 to be exact." Bakura said hyperly.

The console burned out leaving Bakura shocked and appalled.

"NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE THE END! I was on level who knows what!" Bakura screamed crying.

"There, there Bakura. It's ok." Marik said hugging him and patting his back.

"But I was so close to winning!" Bakura cried.

"You do realize I'm hugging you." Marik said.

"Yea…so?" Bakura said. "I made a peace treaty with your germs. They said they'd control you to take a bath. So you can touch me all you want now, but…I'm keeping the spray just in case." Bakura said.

"Dreams do come true! Just like in the Cinderella movie!" Marik said happily.

Bakura rummaged through Marik's closet looking for another video game console.

"Marik I must play! I must win! I must play!" Bakura screamed foaming at the mouth.

"That was my last video game console. Sorry Bakura." Marik said.

He grabbed a Barbie doll and started playing. "Hi Barbie." Marik said imitating Ken. "Hi Ken." He said imitating Barbie. "Wanna go for a ride?" He said. "Sure Ken!" "I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie wo-o-o-orld my tit's are plastic it's so fantastic you can brush my hair undress me everywhere…imagination life is your creation." Marik sang.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked still foaming at the mouth and hyper wanting to play video games.

"Playing Barbie and Ken world. Wanna play?" Marik asked.

Bakura chuckled. "No."

"Hey Barbie. I went to the store today." Marik said imitating Ken. "Oh Ken that's great. Fuck me!" Marik screamed imitating Barbie. He made sexual noises and made the dolls kiss.

"Well…I draw the line at sexual noises…bye Marik." Bakura said crawling out.

"No! Wait!" Marik screamed throwing himself on Bakura. "I have more video games." He said.

Bakura threw Marik of him. "Where!" He screamed.

Marik pointed in his ass and laughed.

Bakura sighed. "You can't ever be serious can you?" He asked.

Marik shook his head. "Hey you wanna watch…the sacred channel?" Marik asked.

"Which is?" Bakura asked.

He drew a 7 and a 3.

"84." Marik said.

"No. I watch that by myself not with another guy that's creepy." Bakura said.

"You won't know I'm here. I'll put a blanket on my head." Marik said.

"You're saving alotta people like that. You should wear a paper bag more often." Bakura said.

Instead of watching TV they started talking about stupid stuff. Marik wasn't really talking he was doing shadow animals.

"This ones a bird." He said lifting his hand in the shadow of his Yami's flash.

"This is a snake." Bakura said sticking out his middle finger.

Marik laughed and yawned loudly. "I'm tired now." He said.

"You sleep in sleepover's?" Bakura asked.

"Yea when you're tired. It's 5:30." Marik said.

Bakura gasped. "I've been having so much fun I forgot to call Ryou!" He screamed.

He rushed and grabbed a phone dialing his number.

Ryou moaned and picked up his phone. "Hello." He said breathing hard.

"Ryou? Guess who?" Bakura asked.

Ryou clicked the phone.

Bakura called again.

"Hewo…is this the powice?" Bakura asked.

Ryou growled and hung up again.

Bakura called again.

"Yes ah…um I'd like a large fry and a lemonade." Bakura said holding his nose and snickering.

Ryou moaned and kept the phone on his ear.

"So Ryou what are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"Sleeping like normal people are." Ryou said still breathing hard.

"Why are you breathing so hard? You didn't'…no you didn't…you did didn't you? No not you. You wouldn't. Or would you? Ryou…you naughty boy." Bakura said.

Ryou moaned. "Bakura…I'm tired. Leave me alone." Ryou groaned.

"You're picking me up early right? I wanna spend time with you homie R." Bakura said.

"Whatever go to sleep it's late." Ryou said hanging up the phone.

"Ryou said I hafta go to sleep." Bakura told Marik.

Bakura laid down. "I don't wanna go to bed. I'm not tired." He whined.

Marik sat down next to him. "Wanna prank call Canadians?" He asked.

"Sure!" Bakura said dialing any number.

"Yea. Why…did the chicken cross the road?" Marik asked.

"To get to the other side? Are you fucking serious? What's over there?" Marik asked.

The person hung up.

They called a random person.

"What's gay? Has spiky pink, yellow and black hair and says it's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!" Bakura asked.

"Um…wait…wait I know this it's on the tip of my tongue." Marik said.

"Me?" Yugi said.

"Yea!" Bakura said laughing and hanging up.

"Ryou!" Marik said.

Marik made more phone calls and started talking about the endangered turkey vulture, which really wasn't endangered while Bakura fell asleep.

The next morning…

Ryou came surprising early and saw Marik and Bakura cuddled together.

"Awww. Bakura got over his germ obsession." Ryou said.

Bakura had his green tube socks on and was drooling all over the place.

Ryou shook Bakura awake. "Let's go home Bakura. You can sleep all you want over there." He said.

Marik yawned with Bakura and both sat up.

"Awww. He's leaving already, but he was here for 5 minutes." Marik said sadly.

"He was here all day." Ryou said.

"I'll see you later Marik. You control those germs and take a bath." Bakura said.

They did their (what Marik called) their secret handshake…which wasn't a secret anymore because Ryou saw it.

"You tell anyone about our super secret handshake and you're dead!" Marik screamed threateningly at Ryou.

Marik got back into bed and put a blanket over his Yami's head to cover the light.

"Bye Marik." Bakura said pushing Ryou out the door and onto the street.

"So…" Ryou said.

Bakura yawned and scratched himself.

"Did you miss me?" Ryou asked.

"Why do you ask?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I'm just wondering you did call me at 5:45 in the morning." Ryou said.

"No I didn't miss you. I should sleep at Marik's more often." Bakura said. "He knows how to have a good time." He added.

"I…I know how to have fun too!" Ryou said.

"Yea you know how to make old people have fun." Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. "Well you're a big meany." Ryou said.

"I'm kidding Ryou! I did miss you." Bakura said.

Marik came running over to them. "Hi guys. Whoo haven't seen you guys in a while." He said.

Bakura and Ryou stared stupidly at him.

Bakura and Marik started talking about stupid stuff…yet again and started laughing.

"You guys are idiots." Ryou said.

"But we're you're idiots." Bakura said smiling.

"Unfortunately." Ryou said.

"He doesn't mean that." Bakura said.

OOOOh! Now you'll never know what the…other story will be! I left you all hanging. Well, there was a reason for it. I think…it's time for it to end the Bakura's firsts. Thanks for your awesome reviews though…except that one guy that said WTF? It's ok though. Maybe you didn't get me it's all right no need for me to take offense can't have perfect reviews all the time. . So overall…this might be the end of Bakura's first…of everything. If I don't get ideas…I'll probably make a Bakura's gone! Part 2. Like my Ryou's gone. But not soon.

If you don't want them to be over…maybe you can assist me and in your review you can maybe give me an idea of Bakura's trip to where ever or whatever. I'll give you credit too if you help. I'm not that selfishly mean.

Yea, hope you enjoy my story…even though…it's not all that great at least to me. R&R tell me what you think.


End file.
